Dead Man's Tale
by rene10
Summary: Hello there, I am the great Fortunato, once revered! Here is the story of how I was betrayed and killed by a man I considered my greatest of friends. *Cask of Amontillado Victims POV*


The Cask of Amontillado: Fortunato's POV

"I do hope you understand, Montresor," I concluded, searching my friend's face for any sign of what his reaction to my explanation would be. It was in vain, for his face was unreadable as stone. "I truly had no choice, he had already wounded me, and would have killed me if I hadn't of acted."

"I understand," he said slowly, speaking for the first time since I had begun my tale.

"So you aren't upset with me?" I inquired hopefully.

An odd sort of smile crept upon his face. "No, of course not."

Relief crashed over me like a wave, leaving me breathless for a moment. "How wonderful! Now then, I trust that this little incident has not affected our plans to attend the carnival together?" My smile grew as he shook his head. "Excellent! I do believe I shall go as a…"

The carnival could not have come on a more glorious night. It seemed that all of Italy had arrived in our fair city to celebrate with us. I, being the joyous creature that I am, gladly took the opportunity to make merry with the unknown faces that filled the street. Due to this, it should come as no surprise that I was already roaring drunk by the time my dear friend arrived.

It is only hazily that I remember Montresor's arrival. When I try to recall our meeting his words morph into a dull roar and merge with the insufferable nonsense of sounds that was the crowd around us. I do however, clearly remember him mention that he had a pipe of Amontillado.

Amontillado, the most glorious of all wines! To hear that my friend might possess a whole pipe of it made my heart positively sing. But then, he had to of course ruin it by mentioning that fool Luchesi. Luchesi was an infidel who did not know what he was talking about half the time, and I made my opinion about him perfectly clear.

Due to my insistence, I soon found myself wandering about with Montresor. Where we were, I did not know, nor did I care. All I knew was that when we reached the end of our little journey, there was a pipe of Amontillado awaiting my inspection, and that was enough for me.

As we continued along, Montresor pointed out several times the niter that clung to the walls, and implored me to turn back due to my cough. I laughed and waved him off, assuring him that it was nothing. And indeed, it was nothing, just another issue caused by my wound. The wound that I had received from my recent fight had not been looking well of late. Oh well. I would have it looked at tomorrow, after I had recovered from the effects of the wine I had consumed. "It won't kill me," I explained to Montresor. He agreed with me and we continued on our way.

At long last we approached the end of our journey; a small area that he explained held the Amontillado. Having no reason to doubt him, I entered, searching around eagerly. To my immense surprise, I found only a stone wall in front of me. Puzzled, I turned back around to inquire about what was going on, only to find Montresor closer behind me than I had realized he was.

Startled by this extreme lack of space, I raised up a hand to push him away, only to find that my arm would move no more than a couple of inches due to it now being shackled to the wall behind me. Faster than a snake, Montresor's arm darted out and quickly shackled my other arm, as well as my waist. Once more he asked me to leave, this time his voice full of contempt as he stated that if I would not go, he would simply have to leave me.

My voice was lost to me as the reality of my situation sunk in. I was going to die all because of a foolish duel. I was a fool to have ever believed that Montresor would've let such a thing go without incident. Desperation sunk in as I rattled my bonds as hard as I could, desperate to escape. It was of course, to no avail.

I have never fancied myself a religious man, but, in that moment, I prayed to God above that He might free me from this fate. Silence reigned for a while, with the only sounds being that of Montresor's labor. Apparently, chaining me up like a stray mutt and leaving me here to rot was a fate too kind for me, he had to wall me in so that no one could find my sorry remains.

Eventually, I could take it no more, and I began to scream. I, the great Fortunato, had been reduced to begging for my life and screaming for help like the damsels you see in the opera. My cries were met with mockery, and I eventually grew silent once more. Montresor resumed his work, slowly entombing me in here forever. He was struggling with the weight of the last stone when I spoke next.

It was truly a pathetic attempt, a last ditch ploy in the chance that this was all just some elaborate prank, that he would tear down that infernal wall and free me from my bonds, and together we would go on our way, laughing about this like the good friends we used to be. I even tried to mention my wife, in hopes that reminding Montresor of how devastated she would be would stir up whatever bit of humanity had in him. But apparently, he had none left. So I gave up, and accepted my fate, letting my head fall limp. I heard Montresor call my name, no doubt impatient for my reply to his taunt, but I no longer had the strength to play his little games.

So instead, I merely shook my head, and let the jingle of the bells on my hat be my answer. Their last few mournful rings were final sounds that tomb ever heard.


End file.
